Power Rangers Travel Tribe
'Power Rangers Travel Tribe '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''eleventh season of Super Sentai. It is themed around wandering travelers. Synopsis Three complete strangers meet each other wandering around in Camamity City. They all find stange dust that leads them to the Ash Guardian. He asks them to become Power Rangers in exchange for a map to Trove City, a paradise where they can live happily for the rest of their lives. In agreement, these people begin their long and perilous journey. They are ''Power Rangers Travel Tribe! Rangers * Nester Nester is the Savana Red Ranger. He is a thief with a heart of gold. He lived in a city where he would steal from the royal palace to feed the poor. When the evil king found this out, he had Nester arrested and thrown in jail without a trial. But Nester escaped and ran away to Calamity City, where he met Hamid and Iris. His zord is the Horse. His actor would be Tye Sheridan. * Hamid Hamid is the Tundra Blue Ranger. He is strong willed. He was once well loved by his parents, until his baby sister replaced him. Hamid ran away in despair to Calamity City. It was there that he met his new friends, Nester and Iris. His zord is the Reindeer. * Iris Iris is the Desert Yellow Ranger. She is rude and aggressive. In her home town, she would prank everyone for fun. The adults become so fed up with her, they literally ran her out of town. She wandered to the nearby Calamity City, where she met Nester and Hamid. Her zord is the Camel. Her actress would be Hayden Panettiere. * Malik Malik is the Heaven Purple Ranger. He is noble. He is the son of King Kronon, leader of Lightwell. However, he knew his father's secret:Kronon isn't the true king of Lightwell. He used a magical crystal to hypnotise everyone to make them his servents. He couldn't bring himself to control his own son, so he convinced him to be quiet. When the rangers arrive, he tells them the king's secret. The Ash Guardian felt he was worthy of the Heaven Dust. His zord is the Kirin. Allies * Ash Guardian Villains * Thenix Thenix is the main villain of the season. He is manipulative, an old enemy of the Ash Guardian. He wants to use the Ranger Dust to become a team of Dark Power Rangers. Over the course of the season, he convinces the various foes the Travel Tribe face to join forces with him. He tells them all they will be members of the Dark Power Rangers. During the finale, they finally attack the rangers in Trove City. They all are destroyed in a final battle. * Heistya Heistya is one of the rangers first opponants. He is crafty, trying to turn his city against the rangers. He fails and is seemingly destroyed by them. He secretly survives and joins Thenix. He wishes to become the Red Ranger of Thenix's team. * Catchee Catchee is the deceitful enemy of the Yellow Ranger. She hates children and is the one that sent Iris away. She survives her battle with the rangers, and eagerly joins him. Her goal is to become the Dark Yellow Ranger. * Robbrins Robbrins are a hireable force of bounty hunters. They work for anyone who is evil...and has the money to pay them. Monsters * Keyhole * Bomb Boy * Arabian Knight * Templeton * Gaspass * Hairy Harry * Blast Bird * Stamplet * Chainmail * Gatling Stun * King Ghalios * King Kronon Ranger Dust Arsenal Dust Vial Air Conditioner Morpher Morph Call:"Dust It Off!" Mode Masher(Team Attack) Megazords * Outcast Megazord(Spirit Smash) * Promised Land Megazord(Aether Arrow) Episodes Yuushi Sentai Gikeiger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758930/Yuushi-Sentai-GIKEIGER Notes * Gikeiger was the first anniversary season with the rangers morphing into suits based on past Thunderyo Sentai teams. I decided to ignore this in the show because I had a different story in mind for Travel Tribe. The Dust Vials for the past 10 Thunderyo Teams would be released, and some seasons would sell toys based on past Thunderyo Sentai seasons.